


The Fictional Frontier: appendixes

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Fictional Frontier [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Appendixes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	The Fictional Frontier: appendixes

1961-1969: John F.Kennedy (D-MA) / Lyndon B.Johnson (D-TX)  
1969-1977: George Romney (R-MI) / Alan Mayberry (R-CT)  
1977-1985: Edward M.Kennedy (D-MA) / Rudolph Jordache (D-NY)  
1985-1993: George H.W.Bush (R-TX) / Thad Cochran (R-MS)  
1993-2001: Bill Clinton (D-AR) / Pauline Blossom (D-CA)*  
2001-2009: Bernie Sanders (D-VT) / Steve Ballmer (D-PA)  
2009-2017: John Kasich (R-OH) / Hillary Wilson (R-IL)

*:was not serving in House or Senate at time of election


End file.
